Dialog Exercise : Bonding Time
by aleathory
Summary: Fanfic yang bertujuan untuk berlatih menulis rangkaian dialog tanpa deskripsi. Chapter 2 : Finn memasak, hasilnya? Seperti yang diduga. Warning : OOC, gaje-ness...
1. Hunting Ghosts

A/N : Setelah bikin angst mulu, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk membangkitkan jiwa lama saya, pembuat FF super gaje. Ya, tujuan dari fic ini adalah untuk membuat pembaca merasa gaje, jadi read at your own risk. Fic ini juga bertujuan untuk berlatih membuat fic dialog tanpa deskripsi. Nah, udah jelas kan bakal sejauh mana fic ini gajenya? Fic ini bakal terdiri dari beberapa bagian, sebanyak apa, tergantung mood saya. (waduh, A/Nnya juga udah gaje ini)

* * *

**Hunting Ghosts**

"Finn, apa yang kita lakukan di sekolah, TENGAH MALEM GINI?"

"Kan tadi aku udah ngasih tau!"

"Ga ada gunanya kalau kamu ngasih taunya pake mulut yang penuh sama roti panggang!"

"Ya udah deh, aku kasih tau lagi deh, kita di sini buat..."

"Apa?"

"Berburu hantu!"

"HAH!"

"Iya, kita bakal jadi kaya Sam dan Dean! Saudara pemburu hantu!

"Hantu itu gak nyata, Finn!"

"Kalau gak nyata, ngapain orang pada repot ngeburu hantu!"

"Ya tuhan, Supernatural kan cuma serial fiktif!"

"Terserah ah, pokoknya kita harus ngeburu hantu! Siapa juga coba yang bikin aku nonton Supernatural terus selama seminggu,"

"Itu karena aku lagi flu dan kamu ngeganggu aku terus, makanya aku kasih DVD itu, biar aku bisa istirahat,"

"Iya deh, tapi aku udah bawa garam nih, banyak, jadi misi tetap harus dijalankan!"

"Iya, deh,"

"Oh, iya, kamu yang bawa handy cam ya!"

"Ngapain juga kamu bawa-bawa handy cam? Aku udah megang senter!"

"Supaya kalau kita berhasil nangkep hantu! Kamu rekam! Terus nanti aku tunjukin ke anak-anak ND!"

"Finn, kamu terlalu bersemangat soal ini,"

"Memang! Sekarang ayo ke tempat loker tim football! Kalau aku lagi mandi di sana, aku sering ngerasa ada yang nontonin aku,"

"Mmmh,"

"Kurt? Ada apa?"

"Ga, ga kenapa-napa,"

"Pintunya ga ke kunci! Ayo masuk!"

"Ya ya, ugh, di sini baunya amit-amit deh!"

"Itu yang disebut bau pria sejati, Adikku,"

"Cuih, ARGH!"

"APA! KENAPA?"

"ADA SESUATU DI KEPALAKU!"

"Oh, itu sih kolornya Puck,"

"AAARGH! KITA HARUS KELUAR DARI SINI!

"Tapi kita belum nangkep hantu!"

"Peduli!"

_Clang!_

"ARGHH, KURT!"

"FINN! ITU SUARA APAAN!"

"TAU! LARI! LARI!"

_Bruuk!_

"FINN? FIIINNN?"

"AKU GAK KENAPA-NAPA, CUMA KESANDUNG!

"PINTUNYA SUSAH DI BUKA! NGAPAIN COBA KAMU TUTUP!

"AKU GAK NUTUP PINTUNYA! KURT! JANGAN PEGANG-PEGANG AKU!"

"GAK KOK! AKU NYOBA BUKA PINTU!"

"ARGH!"

"KEBUKA! KEBUKA!"

"LARI!"

"FINN! JANGAN TARIK AKUUU!"

"TADI KAMU NGEREKAM GAK?"

"NGGAK! BORO-BORO!"

"AH! SIAAAL!"

**Chapter 1 : Finished**


	2. Hell's Kitchen

**A/N : Lapor, fanfic ini ga nyambung menyambung, lebih kaya kumpulan one-shot gitu. **

**Gummy Cherries : Sayangnya, ini bukan slash, hehe. Ini lebih ke hubungan persaudarann Finn/Kurt gitu.**

** : Well, siapa yang ga suka keluguan Finn?**

**BTS, back to the story!

* * *

**

**Hell's Kitchen**

"HUACHIH! Bentar, bau apaan nih? FINN! Ngapain kamu di dapur?"

"MASAK!"

"Ya tuhan! Kamu kan udah dilarang buat berada di dapur!"

"Tapi aku laper! Dan aku males keluar! Jalanan licin!"

"Emangnya kamu bisa masak apaan?"

"Hmmm...keju panggang...telur..."

"Ya Tuhan!"

"Ayolah, ini gak seburuk keliatannya."G

"GAK SEBURUK YANG KELIATANNYA? FINN! DAPUR INI KELIATAN KAYA DESA YANG KENA GEMPA TERUS LANGSUNG DILANDA BANJIR SAMA BADAI SALJU!"

"Gee, jangan berlebihan deh,"

"ITU KENYATAAN DODOL!"

"Ugh, jangan marah-marah dong,"

"Gak marah, kok."

"Itu mukamu merah gitu,"

"Aku cuma nunjukin ekspresi Ayah dan Carole kalau mereka pulang,"

"Mereka tidak akan marah,"

"Kamu yakin? Karena aku yakin mereka akan membunuhmu,"

"Ga separah itu, kok, pernah ada kejadian lebih buruk di rumah lamaku,"

"Kalau gitu ngapain kamu masih masak?"

"Lapar..."

"Bau apa nih?"

"Kayanya sih bau air gosong,"

"..."

"Ugh..."

"TUNGGU! INI BUKAN BAU AIR! MICROWAVE-NYA KEBAKARAN!"

"Eh..."

"Kamu masak apa sih?"

"Keju panggang..."

"AMBIL LAP! AMBIL AIR!"

"Ini,"

"AH, SIAL! AKU GAK BISA LIAT APA-APA! ASAPNYAA~"

"Aku bakal buka jendela!"

"Asapnya ga mau keluar!"

"Kayanya mendingan kita diluar sampai asapnya abis, deh."

"Ayo!"

* * *

"Sekarang aku kelaparan,"

"Orang tua kita sudah pasti membunuhmu,"

"Ugh...setidaknya aku pengen makan malam terakhir,"

"Ya udah, pesen apa kek, masakan cina, jepang, apa lah, kamu bawa teleponmu kan?"

"Eh, ketinggalan di dapur,"

"Ambil,"

"Males, asapnya masih banyak,"

"Kalau gak mau kelaparan, ya harus kamu ambil,"

"Ya udah, deh,"

"Dalam hitungan ketiga, kamu masuk,"

"Doakan aku supaya bisa kembali hidup-hidup,"

"Satu...dua...tiga!"

**Chapter 2 : Finished**


End file.
